Tower of Longing
by Psyhcopig
Summary: A small story of a outpost near thunderbluff...A lonley commander gains a new recruit to the tower...What may ensume?... Complete smut, Gay Tauren sex & love. If your offeneded. Don't read. First summission, be gentle, criticism welcome.


**I**

Tower of Longing 

Taito waited impatiently leaning back in his wooden chair, hooves propped up on the table in front of him. He took in a deep sigh and drearily stared at the post door, Rail was supposed to bring in a new recruit, Taito being the post leader, was in charge of greeting the new solider. He leaned in, now a bit annoyed seeing that Rail was over an hour late. After exhaling a blast of hot air from his large nostrils, Taito grumbled and stood up and went outside the post to wait for Rail. Once out the door he managed to prop himself up against the tower wall, staring off into the shimmering dry lands of his homeland, Thunderbluff.

Over the horizon along the road a bright green orc heaved over the hill, another tauren striding behind him walked effortlessly, the long walk from Thunderbluff to the tower not fazing him. As the two approach Taito he gave Rail an unimpressed glare.

"Finally." Taito said bluntly.

Rail trudged in front of Taito and wearily tried to make a good postured stance and salute. Straight faced, the tauren behind Rail stood upright, hooves perfectly horizontal, and gave an unwavering salute.

"Good to see at least one of you has stamina." Taito said gently smirking while raising a brow inspecting the new recruit.

"So, what is your name recruit?" He asked confidently as Rail fell to the ground from exhaustion.

"Ledge." The young tauren nervously said

"Er, Sir."

Taito smiled assuring himself of what a fine pick he had gotten. The word 'Fine' being defined in more ways than one inside his head. He slowly started to twist his short chin hair, now checking out the new recruit, more than inspecting him.

"Hum…"

Ledged asked worriedly "Uh, er, something wrong…Sir?"

"No, and you may stand down." Taito then gazed over the plains and noticed the sun slowly going down over the mountains.

"It seems the day was wasted." Taito sighed deeply, lightly shaking his head towards the orc.

Rail sluggishly stood up seeming a bit out of this world.

"Rail," Taito firmly said

"Prep the outside fire."

The orc coming back to reality confusedly asked "The…Outside fire…?"

"Yes, we shall celebrate our newcomer…And I will let you get-a-way not calling me 'Sir'…This time. No need to get at each other on a night of good cheer." Taito brightly smiled.

"Rail, Show Ledge to the camp site around back, I'll go in and get what we need for a night under the stars." He said with a smile and a dreamily shine in his eyes. With that he turned and shoved off of the tower wall and said "Go prep the fire; I'll be out in a little bit." He then entered the Tower, firmly closing the door behind him.

"Com'on…" Rail bluntly grunted.

Ledge only frowned a bit and followed him around to a clearing near a forest along the mountain behind the post. Before them was a worn down circle of dusty dirt along with some stones placed for a fire with wooden branches propped up to each side for cooking. Around the stones sat two thick logs, large enough to hold a tauren, thick enough to withstand a Kodo. By this time dusk had started to set in around them, only a rim of glow shown from behind the clouds on the vast plains.

"You can sit here…I'm sure the logs will hold ya…It does the Captain…I need to go gather some fire wood…Wait here and make yourself comfy."

Ledge tried to reply but by time he had opened his mouth Rail was already at the woods searching the ground.

"Well, I guess this isn't so bad…" Ledge said to himself plopping onto the log facing the plains.

"And here I was…Worried I wouldn't be welcome…" He softly chuckled to himself then noticed the Captain approaching the camp with two crates under his right arm, a small keg under the left, and three blankets thrown across his shoulders. Taito smiled at Ledge warmly as he took a seat beside Ledge, unloading the things he brought around him.

"That seems like quite the load…I could have helped if you wanted…" Ledge said trying to break the silence with his new commander.

"No, I could easily handle it." Taito replied smiling and looking out of the corner of his eye at Ledge.

"Besides…I don't want you to work tonight…You'll need your energy. Think of this as…The calm before the storm." Taito chuckled while handing a cover to Ledge.

"T-the, S-storm?" ledge replied nervously

"Don't worry about it. For now, we relax." Taito gleefully smiled.

He threw a cover over toward the vacant log. He then slid the top of one of the chests he had brought off revealing a large cured ham. Ledge attentively gazed at the pork, practically drooling, not having eaten anything since the night before. Taito smiled warmly and then slid the box with the ham aside, opening the other chest to revealing four mugs. He handed one to Ledge and pulled one out for himself. Afterward took out the large keg and started to pour some, what looked like ale, into both the mugs.

"Drink up, no drinking allowed on the job." Taito then pulled up the mug and drank almost half.

"Hurry up will ya! We're starvin' over here!" He yelled out to Rail.

From where they sat they could hear the Orc grumbling from the edge of the woods. Ledge sat cowering over his mug, seeing the tauren much larger than him shout startled him a bit. As well as the fact that he had only drunk once or twice in his life. He was nervous of the outcome. The way he saw it, he was prone to make mistakes, fairly often.

"Oh! I'm sorry…I never even told you my name…"Taito said laughing.

"Well, I'm captain Taito, of the Western watch tower of Thunderbluff." He gave Ledge a warm, welcoming smile.

Ledge looked up giving a shaky smile. While looking at ledge, Taitos eyes adverted to the orc walking back over, carrying a bunch of sticks and twigs. Rail looked reluctant at doing the work, but inside he liked it. The work was, after all, easier than what he did as a peon. Rail put the dry twigs and sticks he found into the stone circle, and eventually started a fire. Soon after Taito put the pork on a long spear, which had been sitting near the fireplace since they had arrived, and sat the speared ham upon the sticks coming out of the fire.

Finally night had laid her gentle hands upon the plains and the three where sitting around the fire, throwing out the remains of what had been a ham, which was nothing but a dry bone. All three of them where now on the ground in front of the logs where they had been seated before, relaxing letting their food settle.

"That was some good grub! Best I've had in a while…" Said Rail picking at his teeth.

"Sure was." Taito stated leaning back, his left arm resting on the log behind Ledge, his right arm lying across his stomach.

"Eh, Ledge?"

Looking pleased and relaxed ledge slowly nodded his head, afraid to speak from showing them that he was pretty drunk after only a few mugs. 'What a lightweight' he thought they would tease him…That actually meaning something when talking about a tauren, who, by normal standards should weigh over 300 pounds, making it fairly hard to get drunk.

After just about the entire keg was gone Rail looked very woozy…As did Ledge, but he had slowed down on his drinking, so the effects started to wear off. Where as Taito looked completely smashed, But wasn't slurring and lazy like the other two. He on the other hand was laughing at the slightest things, heartily letting himself go.

"Heyyyy…washit weh do…sumtin?" Rail just sat aimlessly babbling, then slowly grabs his cover and falls over. In moments he was snuggling the cover and dead to the world.

"Well! That was fun!" Taito sat aimlessly laughing at Rail falling out.

Ledge gave a slight chuckle.

"Com'on now, Speak some! This is your chance to get to know the real me!"

"Um…"

"It's alright. I undershtand I'm a bit intimidating…" Taito slid closer to Ledge, moving his arm from behind him on the log, to around the back of his neck.

Ledge looked down smiling.

"I'm sorry…It's just, I've been stuck with that orc for so long…I've kinda missed my own kind…" Taito said trying to sound innocent. His finger slowly wandered and started to play around in the fur on Ledges arm.

"I…It's alright…" Ledge seeming only a little buzzed, a tingling feeling starts to overcome him as the large bull he admired so was fiddling around with his fur.

Taito inched closer and closer until their hips met.

"So…You got a love back in yer village?"

"No. I don't even have a village anymore..."Ledge quickly responded.

Taito moved his arm around more, his hand resting across Ledges breast, He started to play with his fur again, since ledge only wore brown leather strapping's which was just three straps, two going from the back of his pants to the front, another going across the two other straps, then under his arms and around his back. It was used carry a hunters necessities, as well as keeping his pants up.

Ledge started to close his eyes, the feeling of the large beast of a bulls' fur gently grazing against his, started to overcome him. His heart slowly started to grow more upbeat.

"I'm sorry…Well…Ya got a new home now, As well as a new friend." Taito tried to comply with Ledges sadness, now looking toward him and smiling warmly.

"Hum…Yea…" Ledge smiled warmly looking out of the corner of his eye over to Taito.

Taito thought to himself

_I wonder if he…I mean…Rail never let me even touch him…_

"So,"

Taito at this moment slid his hand gently down Ledges mane, rubbing his large hand down his back, stopping at his waist then inching over so that he could firmly grasp Ledges side.

"Think our little orcish buddy will wake up anytime soon?" Taito raising his eyes a bit looking over to ledge now.

"I…Think he's out cold." Ledge tried to maneuver his eyes over to look at Taito, but something was holding him back, every attempt ended in his eyes drifting back to the fire.

Ledge worriedly thought to himself

_What…If he's just being friendly…Really friendly…_

_I don't want to risk offending him…_

Constant thoughts like theses flowed through Ledges mind.

_Maybe I'll just…_

Ledge started to breathe hard trying to pull together courage. Taito noticed Ledges upbeat breathing, and started to rub his side gently, then firmly pulled him closer.

Ledge gulped.

_Here goes…Nothing._

Ledge slowly moved his hand, nervously shaking, over to the side of Taitos' leg. He placed it down firmly and squinted, fearful of the consequences, having never done anything like that before. His heart started to throb, his breathing increasing even more awaiting the reaction of his action.

Taito looked over at the much smaller bovine, who looked like he was about to faint. He then noticed the hand along his leg. Getting slightly aroused underneath the cloth pants which could barely pass as a loincloth, he took his muscled right hand and placed it over the hand on his leg.

Ledges eyes widened, literally about to pass out under the intense emotions he was feeling. In one deep breath he calmed himself. By now he had built up the courage to look over in Taitos direction, Ledge now turning his head to face Taito.

Taito looked over and gazed into the younger bulls eyes. As he looked he noticed every little feature of the young bovine. From his light brown fur gently wavering among the wind of the plains, to his quivering eyes, as if he where about to break down and cry right there.

Taito then grabbed the hand on his side and interlaced their fingers.

Ledge then creped his right arm underneath Taitos', which was already around his back. His hand slowly wondered around Taitos' hairy scar ridden back then gently followed his spine down to the point where his back stops, and his plump ass begins.

The leather between ledges legs started to tighten as his erection started to grow.

_Wha-What am I doing…I mean…I know I want this…So badly…But…_

Ledge started to shake nervously.

"It's alright…I'll do only what you want me to." Taito said confidently, leaning over towards Ledge and speaking in a whisper.

Taito unlaced his hand from ledge and laid it firmly on top of it. Slowly he moved his hand inward toward the inside of his own thigh. As ledge felt his hand move closer to Taitos' inner thigh, he absorbed the warmth from around his sensitive area. Ledge got the hint and started to rotate his thick fingers around the tender spot of Taitos' inner thigh. Taito started to shift a bit, a sensation of tingling exerting from Ledges fingers. He then leaned over into Ledge and nuzzled his nose along ledges neck breathing hot air lightly in between each bristle of hair along Ledges' neck. A shiver passed around Ledges' body. In reaction he slightly moved his head over revealing easy access to his throat for Taito.

Taito then moved his muzzle upward toward Ledges' lips, where he slowly started to kiss. His ever bulging hand tenderly masked the lower part of ledges back, and then made its way downward onto his hairy butt. By this time Taitos' dick was throbbing as ledge so elegantly massaged the outer area around his bulge.

Taito gracefully started to lean ledge back against the log behind them, the hair around his face gently tickling Ledges' supple nose, as he continued to kiss him. Taito then slowly drove his hand downward toward ledges leather belt, with light clanging of the metal buckle jiggling loose, ledges pants where undone, with the belt came the leather strapping's. While still kissing ledges' neck Taito gently caressed the tightened bulge between ledges large legs then sliding his hand up and slowly undoing the zipper which contained the beast of a bull called ledges cock. As Taito caressed, Ledge started to fidget and let out a very low whimper of lust. When Taito finished unzipping ledges cage of testosterone, Ledge vigorously shoved his hand down around Taitos' ass, caressing it, rubbing it, and running his large fingers down between his hairy cheeks.

Taito then started to tug upon ledges pants trying to lustfully tear them off. Ledge lifted up and allowed him to yank his leggings of sexual restraint down from around his most tender areas. As Ledge laid there, fully nude, leaned back against the log, Taito slowly climbed on top of him. Ledges' hands scurried from Taitos' butt and bulge to unfasten the simple stings which held together Taitos leggings. He seemed to have a bit of trouble so he slid down so that Taito was on his chest. He then started to violently rip at the strings with his teeth, chewing at the knots which got into his way.

While ledge was doing this Taitos dick throbbed harder than ever before, seeing the young bovine chewing at his pants, nibbling and tearing at every string in his way made him hot beyond belief. He then ripped off the leather vest he was wearing and threw it aside.

"Anxious are we?" Taito said flirtatiously.

Ledge stopped chewing a moment, his mouth full of string. He then gazed at Taito worriedly.

"I didn't say that was a bad thing…" Taito seeming to sober up from the intense feelings now flowing threw him, not having felt this good in a long time.

Ledge then continued to nibble until he was at the last string. Taito moaned a little, feeling Ledges wet muzzle rubbing along the thin cloth which stood between ledges mouth and Taitos large sack and erection, gave him a feeling of bliss. Taito rose up a bit and forcefully pulled down the cloth which was restraining him. He then sat down gently along Ledges bare stomach, erection in mid air and his massive balls tingling while sliding across Ledges fine-haired masculine breasts.

Ledge sitting and relishing the feeling of his large tauren companion on top of him moved his head up slightly extending his long tongue. He then lightly slithered his tongue along Taitos balls then up his shaft, taking in every inch. Taito now sitting with his jaw dropped started to slide up along ledge and pushing his hardness downward so that ledge could indulgently lick, his large balls sliding around ledges chin then dropping to his neck.

Repeating the licking motion ledge slid his hands around Taitos firm ass, both hands gripping it tightly. As ledge moved his tongue up and down he then started to nuzzle along the shaft making a gust of warm air caress taitos shaft with every breath.

Taito, drooling from pleasure now, leans forward and rests his hands upon the log behind Ledge, firmly propping his dick so that it pointed at ledge. He then lustfully gazed downward to ledge.

Ledge gazed back and started to lick along the shaft, this time halting at the head and rolling his tongue around it. He pulled off and carefully licked along the tip of the heads entrance, making Taito give a loud grunt. Ledge then opened his mouth and let Taitos' dick slide inside, circling down the shaft as he pushed his head forward to take in more of its giant size. Slowly he came up from it now squeezing down into Taitos butt and rubbing his fingers along his tender hole.

Taito let out an ache of a moan, having not experience this sort of thing since he had left the recruitment camp, which was a while back seeing that he is now captain of a Watchtower. He then moved one hand down from the log, and started to stroke Ledges mane.

As a return for the erotic stroke ledge went down upon the dick again, going nearly all the way down. He slowly tightened his lips around it as he lifted from it again. Taito sat now playing in Ledges longhair mane, pressing against his scalp every time ledge went down.

After a few more dives Taito slid back down his chest, breaking the grip of ledges hands, and allowing ledges erection to prod him. Ledge laid there, a bit confused. Taito just smiled at him, then lifted off of him now crouching over ledge. He slowly ran his hands down ledges sides then gently tugged for him to turn over.

Ledges' nerves started to arouse again, that worried look standing along his face. Ledge gulped and compliantly turned over.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle…Tell me to stop if you want me too."

Taito said confidently pushing up along the back of ledges knees lifting him so that he hunched over, resting his hands along the log.

Ledge took in another gulp, and then took in a deep breath. Taito, trying to comfort him, wedged himself between Ledges legs, walking along his knees; he bent over and started to rub down along Ledges back, massaging it. He eventually griped then released repeatedly along ledges shoulders, relaxing him. Ledge finally let out that deep breath in a nervous sigh. He then started to nuzzle along Taitos wide hands rubbing and tugging at Ledges shoulders.

"Alright…I think I'm ready…" Ledge said, bearing down onto the log.

Taito slid his hands down ledges back leaving a tingling trail. His hands made their way to ledges hips, then to the sides of his ass. He then hovered his right hand around the hair on ledges ass, playing with it slightly. His finger lingered around the edges of each cheek, and then made its way to the inner area, ledge jolting slightly from the gentle touch. Taitos' finger now pressed around the rim of the hole feeling the sweet heat of ledges ass around his hand. He then applied pressure to the hole

"OH-" Ledge flinched as Taitos finger started to press inward.

"Are…You… alright?"

"I'm. –Fine. Go on."

Ledge said confidently, feeling the strain of Taitos finger rolling around the entering. He let out a lustful moan.

"Ohhh…"

Ledge started to grit his teeth as Taitos finger moved inside him massaging the muscles around the entrance.

"OH!"

Taitos' finger had rubbed along Ledges sweet spot. He then slowly withdrew his finger and warmly brushed the tip of his still wet dick around ledges back entrance.

"Your…Sure your ready for this…?" Taito asked cautiously.

"Yes. I-I'm…Positive."

Ledge says still trying to settle from the gentle yet powerful prod inside of him.

A tingling feeling swept over Ledge suddenly.

"**OOOOHHH!" **

Ledge yelp as the large bull, much bigger than himself sheathed his massive sword inside of him.

"Again!"

Ledge roared in a bout of lust.

Firmly, Taito pulled himself out then forcefully pushed back in.

"Uhhg! Grrah!"

Ledge growled, cringing while the penetration hurt so bad, yet felt so good!

"MORE!"

Ledge demanded as Taito pulled himself back out, and then pushed back in.

"OHHH!"

Taito pulled back, but not out this time, returning another pump soon after.

Both of them now breathing heavily, ledge started to tear at the bark of the log.

"**GRAAHH!"**

"**AHH!"**

Taito thrust forward letting out an echoing moan as he started to pump faster.

Taito now applied both of his hands griping onto Ledges back, holding for dear life.

The heavy set bull on top started to buck wildly failing his tail around in the air.

The younger straining bull let out a powerful moo-like howl, echoing throughout the darkened plains around them.

"**RARRRRAHG!"**

In one final trust Taito slammed Ledge forward forcing him to lie across the log as Ledge felt an explosion of warm release inside him.

Ledge felt lifeless hanging over the log letting Taito pound him a few more times before finally pulling out.

The night air around them refreshingly blew as Taito let himself go and fell right on his butt, plopping in front of the fire, breathing heavily, seeming not far from passing out.

"Urag….That…wa….s….great."

Ledge whined sliding off of the log and sitting against the explosion of white goo he had just left covering the underside of the log.

"An…d" Ledge tried to speak between pants,

"I…Was worried…This….Would be boring…" He let out a weary chuckle.

"Ha-ha…"

Taito leaned back propping himself up with his arms, trying to let out a tired laugh.

"Shuddup!!!"

A drowsy yelp came from the orc now rolling around restlessly, mostly asleep.

This just made the two tauren laugh harder.

With the laughter settling, both of the tauren silently gazed at each other, both sitting bare letting the gentle wind blow through their furs, the heat of the fire slowly dimming.

Ledge then gave Taito a warm pleased smile, Taito taking this as an invitation over. Ledge moved so that he was comfortable against the log, Taito moving over beside him. Taito sat beside Ledge, placing his back against the log. He then threw his arm around Ledges' neck, pulling Ledge closer to him, Ledge taking this incentive to rest his head along Taitos' broad shoulder. Taito then softly put his hand on ledges arm soothingly massaging his shoulder at the same time.

From the edge of the log hung the Taitos' blanket, Taito reached over and grabbed it laying it across Ledges' chest and tucked it under Ledges' legs, giving his ass a gentle rub before lowering down along the log so that Ledges' head rest across his chest like a pillow. He then put the other end of the cover on top of his legs and started to snuggle with Ledge.

What seemed like hours had passed as the two lay, passion filling their eyes as Taito gazed down at Ledge, who returned his gaze with a light tickle with a brush of his nose against Taitos' nipple. By this time the fire was almost completely out, only a small flicker of a flame remained. The two laid in almost complete darkness, only the cold shine of the moon from behind the mountain remained.

"Hey," Taito whispered

"I have this…Spot I like to go…On nights like these…I'd love to show it to ya…If you wanna go…"

"If you want to, I want too." Ledge said warmly smiling while looking up at Taito.

"It's not too far from here…But we still might want to cover up…Just in case…"

Ledge then got up and picked up his cover, which lay near the fire, and wrapped it around his waist. Taito took the cover they both where using, and did the same after assisting Ledge.

Standing behind him, Taito lustfully put his head around ledges neck nuzzling gently.

"Shu-Should we leave Rail alone…?" Ledge asked feeling bad about leaving Rail by himself

"He's fine. He can handle his own if anything creeps up." Taito said confidently as he rubbed along Ledges neck with his nose.

Taito then stopped and looked over into the night behind the log where they were sitting. Taito firmly embraced Ledge as his head hovered over Ledges', having more than a foot on size in him.

"Let's go."

Taito moved over coming off of Ledges back, then sliding his hand down to Ledges' grasping it and interlacing their finger's squeezing gently.

They walked onwards toward the mountains whose bottom was covered in forests. Slowly they walked through the grassy plains showing their affection for one another with small signs. Eventually they came to the edge of the forest, along with the end of the mountain. Before them they saw a small watering hole, the light of the moon glimmering in its gentle waves, surrounded by trees, it seemed to be a little oasis hidden away from everything else, hidden to most by the trees surrounding it.

Ledge stood peering into the moonlit water bewildered by the serene effect it portrayed.

"I-It's..." Ledge started to say, but was interrupted by Taito gently putting a finger to his mouth.

Taito then sensually slid the finger down his lower lip and started to move forward still holding Ledges' hand. They moved forward until they reached the sand which surrounded the secluded oasis, like a small beach. He released his hand from Ledges' then moved behind him sliding his hands around Ledges' arms, and then embracing him in a hug. Taito's hands then moved downward. Both of the covers fell to the ground as Taito started to kiss Ledge along the back of his neck.

Ledge rolled his head butting it with Taitos'. Taito started to press against ledge his soft dick slowly getting aroused and pressing up against Ledges butt. Ledge felt a cold shiver down his spine feeling the sensation he had felt before, the feeling of utter pleasure. Taito started to push up against Ledge, making an attempt of moving him forward. Ledge moved up some, the gentle water brushing along the tip of his hooves, the water seeming slightly cold. Taito then moved his hands down around Ledges' waist and leaned forward so that his head tilted over his shoulder.

He gave another nudge.

Ledge seemed to resist it, his hooves only entering slightly more.

Taito then pushed his body up against ledges giving him the full warmness of his own fur, the two seeming as one.

Taito slid forward.

Ledge relaxing from the feeling of heat moved forward even more, the water surround his feet, feeling very chilled.

"Trust me."

Taito said wrapping his neck around ledges shoulder.

Taito pushed forward again.

This time Ledge fluently moved with him.

They then started to walk into the water, stopping at the edge of the bank, the cold water rippling around their hooves and up their legs.

Taito then released Ledge, moving in front of him. He crouched down, his butt grazing against the water. He then turned so that his back faced the water. He lifted his hand towards Ledge, welcomingly smiling.

Ledge took his hand.

In that moment he pushed backward off of the bank weightlessly falling into the water, pulling Ledge down with him. A burst of cold swept over Ledge as his face merged with the water. Once under he felt a sudden rush of heat, the water was warm as he effortlessly drifted into Taito, who caught him as he entered the water. For a moment the two floated in the water, holding one another as if suspended in time. Taito then started to swim upward, pulling ledge along with him. The two burst out of the water a gust blowing through their wet furs; a chill engulfed them, as if the water now dripping from their horns and fur had suddenly turned to ice. The two came close, attempting to warm one another.

In the water they sat, like two reeds in the wind bobbing back in forth into one another. After a while they finally came back to the bank, wrapping one another with their arms, embracing as if to never let go.

The daylight broke through the plains, the two laid across the bank, wrapped within one another, fast asleep.

"Hey! Where are you two-" Rail was screeching over the plains as he approached the bank. Once he gazed upon the two he stood astonished.

"HEY! That's not fair…" He starts to mumble.

"Orcs like to play too you know."

Fin.


End file.
